


Happy Birthday My Goddess of Love

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Rei does a little something for Minako's birthday.





	Happy Birthday My Goddess of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Venus).



> A little something I wrote for one of my best friends. I miss her so much. *sighs* ce la vie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naomi Tacheuchi and Toei Animation. I make no profit with this or any of my stories. This is for entertainment porpuse only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_-^)

Rei was finishing putting the frosting on the last cupcake she had made blueberry cupcakes from a box. She wasn't a cook like Makoto. She smiled and placed the cupcake with the six others on a plate covered in them. She put a birthday candle on it and smiled to herself. She heard her guest burst into her room. 

"Hey Rei what's the emergency you wanted to talk about" Minako said as she burts in with henshin in hand. 

Rei turned and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Minako" She said smiling and presenting her with the plate of cupcakes with the candles lit up.

 

Minako smiled and went up to Rei and blew all the candles.Rei smiled and Minako took Rei in her arms and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Thank you My Firebird" Rei kissed her head. "No problem my goddess of love sorry is not much"

Minako took a cupcake in her mouth a bit on it. "It's perfect" 

Rei beamed happily and kisses her forehead. Yeah she truly was her own Goddess of Love and her Firebird.

After Minako ate two cupcakes as did Rei. Rei gave Minako a small box wrapped up. Minako looked at it in surprised and opened it. She smiled at seeing a cute pendant with a purple heart in Amethyst and another under it in Ruby. Minako handed it to Rei and turned around so Rei could put it on her. Minako smiled and turned around and kissed her girlfriend and sighed happily.

“Best Birthday Ever” Minako smiled.

“It isn't over you know Usagi will do something with everyone involved” 

Minako giggled. “ I wouldn't expect our princess to do otherwise but this with just you is perfect thank you.” 

Rei smiled held Minako in her arms while laying on her bed. She content they had saved the world together and there's nothing better then staying together.

The End.


End file.
